


Greed

by jenny_wren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strayed onto the Blindfold SPN Kink Meme. Kitchen Sink warning. Not Catherine-friendly (I mean it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

Sam thinks if he never noticed before, he should have noticed when Dean stopped speaking altogether.

Didn’t though.

He couldn’t even say for sure exactly when Dean stopped speaking. He’d been getting quieter for a while by then. Sam hadn’t thought anything of it, constant blow jobs were hard on the throat and sometimes Dean’s croak sounded painful.

When Dean stayed silent though, Sam should have realized. Didn’t though. Thought it was goddamn hot the way Dean was pushing all their Dad’s buttons. Thought Dean was pushing for more and harder by refusing their Dad’s commands to beg.

Even when Dad handed him over to the biker gang, Dean stayed mute. Sam had thought about stopping that, but he was mad by then. Mad that he hadn’t heard Dean’s voice for weeks.

There was nothing like hearing his big brother’s voice, raw and fucked out, begging to come or just begging. And he was being denied that pleasure because of Dean’s stupid need for Dad’s attention.

So Sam had let it happen. 

Watched as his brother was fucked both ends by an endless procession of hard cocks. He and Dad had gone last and Sam had come deep within his brother’s abused body staking his claim with a crow of triumph.

Afterwards he wrapped him in his jacket and carried him the half mile back to the hotel, Dean’s body limp and fragile in his arms. In the cramped motel bathroom, he carefully washed away the cum and sweat.

“Such a good boy, my Dean, my beautiful, precious brother.”

Dean actually turned his head towards him and stared at him with huge, tear-wet, green eyes.

Sam pressed a kiss to his brother’s forehead.

“My boy. Want it so bad, don’t you Dean.” He trailed his hand down his brother’s back to his sore, gaping hole. He ran his thumb nail around the tender rim and Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and his head drooped against Sam’s shoulder.

“Your sweet little hole just begs to be filled. Not that it’s so little anymore. Need something bigger, don’t you? You used to whimper so pretty when Dad and I fucked your hole at the same time, now take us both so easy. So greedy Dean.”

He hauled Dean out the tub, Dad was waiting for them on the bed. Toys spread out around him, as he contemplated between obscenely large and vibrating. Sam smiled sharply at him. Looked like he wasn’t the only one who wanted to remind Dean who he belonged.

Dad smiled back and held out the inflatable dildo, Sam’s favorite. Sam accepted it eagerly. There was nothing like Dean’s high frantic whine as it inflated past what he could take.

They worked Dean between them until daylight, then Dad shoved the vibrating plug, his favorite, into Dean’s cum-filled hole.

“Keep you open and slick all damn day boy. Sam put a t-shirt on your brother and then I want him on the front seat, legs spread.”

Sam forced Dean’s trembling arms through the sleeves and tugged the t-shirt over his head. He took a moment to appreciate the sight, being only part dressed left Dean more on display than if he’d been naked. 

The he collected the spreader bar and walked Dean out to the car. He loved it when they drove all day, Dad keeping Dean hard and desperate with one finger on the plug’s controls and one his hand on Dean’s bare cock. Of course Sam loved it best when Dad sacked out on the back seat and let Sam drive

Positioning his brother for maximum effect, Sam happily reflected the sleepless night they had all spent meant Dad was bound to be sleeping at some point today.

“Which means I get to play.” He thrust his tongue into Dean’s lax mouth and pinched at his nipples. Pulling back, he smiled at his dazed brother. “Maybe I’ll get the clamps out.”

Dad had indeed fallen asleep and Sam had a very good day, marred only Dean’s refusal to say a word no matter what he did.

Now it’s four days later, Sam is trying to shake Dean awake and finally realizing that something is very wrong.

Dean won’t wake up.

Sam shouts and shakes and bites.

No effect. Dean remains as limp and floppy as a doll. Sam can feel his brother’s pulse thump-thump beneath his fingers. Sharp pain makes Dean’s body jerk spasmodically.

Nothing makes him wake up.

“Dad!”

Dad runs through the same shout, shake, pinch, bite routine.

Dean remains comatose.

“Huh,” says Dad. “We’ll need to get him a feeding tube.”

For just a second, Sam nods in agreement. Of course, it makes sense. The Winchesters have been self-medicating for years, a feeding tube will be simple. Probably even do Dean good, he’s been getting awful skinny lately.

Then Sam realizes not only will he never hear Dean’s voice again, he’ll never seen Dean’s beautiful eyes either. He remembers his last glimpse of his brother’s gorgeous green eyes and just like that the veil of denial rips apart.

In that instant Sam knows the truth. Knows every single thing he’s done to Dean, every single lie he’s told himself to make it acceptable. Knows they were lies.

Knows Dean’s never loved this, knows Dean hated it until there wasn’t enough of him left to care. Knows Dad is the one who broke Dean and that Sam is the one who should have, could have, put him back together again but, blind jealous and greed stupid, only broke him further.

Knows there’s nothing left of Dean to save.

Knows what he has to do.

Dean’s neck is thin and frail beneath his hands. It snaps easy, quick and clean.

Dad’s roar of rage is very distant, as is the shotgun blast. Sam doesn’t feel his body shatter, just curls around his brother as if there was still something there to protect.


End file.
